Little Monsters
by Sami-Band
Summary: An Akuroku oneshot for Halloween Yes I know its late ... Axel never really believed in monsters... especially cute little blonde haired ones that creep out from under his bed... Rated M for obvious reasons.


OK, this was a oneshot I wrote for Halloween, but then I lost the memory stick it was saved onto and yeah. So sorry its late.

This oneshot is based on the film Little Monsters, if you haven't seen it, you haven't lived. It was one of my favourite childhood films and I watched it a good few weeks ago for the first time in ages and I just thought '0o0o, I wonder if that will work…' and here is the outcome.

Anyway, enjoy!!

**AkuRoku Oneshot Little Monsters:-**

**Little Monster.**

Axel sighed as he lay on his bed, desperately trying to figure out his maths coursework. He had been working on it for an easy two and a half hours and now he was starting to get bored. He growled in frustration and threw his pencil across the room, lying back on his bed and kicking off the sheets of paper.

"Fucking stupid Pythagoras Theorem, I mean seriously; who the fuck cares about any of this shit? Its not like you're going to need it in everyday life! Like fucking algebra! Nonsensical shit…" he mumbled as he rubbed his forehead.

It wasn't that Axel struggled with math as such, he was actually very smart, but he just couldn't be bothered half the time. He wasn't one for doing homework, if he could he'd rush class work just to get his homework done during lessons. It made more sense to him, although his teachers disagreed.

Axel came from a good background, despite what others assumed. Both his parents were together and happily married, he was an only child but that didn't make him spoiled. He was happy for what he got (which was most things) but wasn't over the top. His room showed that much. It was covered in different posters, bands, random shit, whatever he thought was representative of him and what he liked. There was a chest of drawers with his clothes in and a computer system and stereo. Axel wasn't really one for TV so he just had a TV which was constantly hooked up to his play station.

He had good grades, a small group of really close friends and was popular for some reason or another. Axel had a kind of bad-boy reputation, and it didn't bother him too much. Sure he got into fights at school and he was a bit of a player, but at least when people spoke of him they were telling other people to not piss him off; which worked fine for him. He was cocky and sarcastic and an egomaniac, but that's why his friends loved him. He was blunt and brutally honest at times to the point of being callous but everyone knew it was just the way he was. Some people thought he was mean, but he really wasn't… not unless he didn't like someone.

In a nutshell, Axel was the typical teenage kid in the small town of Hollow Bastion. His parents had moved here when he was five after they had gotten married and things had settled down nicely. He couldn't even remember his old town, he just knew that the weather was crappy. This was his home now and he was happy here.

Axel sighed softly and then glared at the evil pieces of paper that were to the left of his bed and he snarled as he reached down and picked them up again and plucked another pencil from behind his ear. He always kept a spare pencil behind his ear solely for the fact that he knew he got mad with his work usually and threw the damn thing across the room. He let out an exasperated groan as he struggled to figure out the stupid equations and after another hour he was finally finished. He smiled, relieved it was finally over and then placed the work at the bottom of his bed, intent on just listening to some music and relaxing for a bit until he finally got tired enough to sleep.

Axel plugged in his headphones to his stereo and rested his head against the wall in a half sitting up half lying down position and sighed as he closed his eyes and listened to the music.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Axel opened his eyes next, his whole body was telling him not to move. He was lying down in a much more comfortable position now and he blinked hard several times to try and wake himself up. _I must have fallen asleep… damn how long was I out? What time is it? _

But Axel didn't move. Instead he listened, carefully. He had this eerie feeling wash over him suddenly, as if he were being watched, as if someone was there with him in the room. He swallowed quietly and frowned, thinking he was just being paranoid. Axel had a thing about people going in his room, not even his parents dared to go up to him. Axel's room was the attic that had been converted though so he just thought it was because of that.

Axel eyes widened when he heard footsteps patting around the room, softly. Someone _was_ in the room with him? It didn't sound like anyone he knew though, not that it mattered because both of his parents were out tonight. He shot upright when he heard someone clear their throat quietly and he looked over to his computer chair, where the source of the noise had come from.

It was dark outside now so his room was almost pitch black and he struggled to make anything out, apart from a definite figure sitting casually in his chair… and it was moving! Swirling a bit this way and then a bit this way, casually on his chair.

Axel licked his lips and silently reached under his bed for his baseball bat before he stealthily got out of bed and tiptoed over to the figure, trying to get a surprise attack. However as soon as Axel got close enough to take a decent swing, the figure jumped up from its spot and chuckled a little, running across the room to Axel's bed and slid underneath it. Axel frowned and cursed for not being quick enough before he headed over to his lights, hitting them angrily and then looked underneath his bed, pulling up the sheets, baseball at the ready.

He frowned. _What the fuck? _There was nothing underneath his bed. He stood up and looked around the room before checking under the bed again and Axel shook his head and licked his lips. _I'm fucking loosing my mind… loosing my damn marbles! _He placed the baseball bat on the side of his unit and then got himself undressed and ready for bed. He glanced at his alarm clock and rolled his eyes. It was three in the damn morning, _why the hell am I tripping at three in the morning? God I gotta stop smoking, never sure of what they put in them these days. _

Axel climbed into bed in his pair of black sweatpants and shut off his light sighing slightly and thinking about how strange he felt. _I seriously felt as though someone were in the room with me… and I saw something, and it moved… and they chuckled…_ Axel shook his head.

"Jesus I'm working too hard…" he whispered as he closed his eyes. But that damn snigger kept on playing on his mind and just as Axel started to drift off, he was certain that he heard it again, a soft chuckle as if someone found something slightly funny or amusing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Blue…_

Axel opened his eyes and frowned as the sun poured in through his window. That was the bad side of having an attic bedroom… you were the first person to see the light and as Axel had recently set his curtains on fire, his parents only let him have some really crappy blinds. Axel turned over and groaned. It was far too early on a Saturday morning for this crap. He cracked open an eye and glared at his clock by the side of the bed and shook his head, deciding he didn't care if it was eleven o clock or not, he didn't want to get up yet.

But apparently his parents had other ideas. He jumped when he heard his mother turn on the vacuum and growled but when he heard his father start drilling right underneath him he threw the blankets off himself and rubbed his face.

"OK, I'm up damn it! Jesus, no rest for the wicked." He shook himself free of sleep and then frowned as a thought passed his mind.

_Blue… why the hell did I think of that before waking up… blue? I really am working too hard. _He smiled and then turned to look at his bedside table. His eyes widened instantly and he frowned. _Where the fuck is my baseball bat?_

Axel suddenly felt very awake as he tipped his room upside down trying to find the bat he had grabbed only a few hours ago. Nowhere. Axel looked over to where the mysterious figure was apparently sitting in the early hours of this morning and bit his lip in thought. There were a few things that were out of place but nothing unusual really, he could have quite easily just moved them and not realised. His mind went blank.

"Axel!!!" Axel winced and hissed, knowing that was his cue that he better have a good reason for doing something wrong.

"Yeah what?" he called back and walked over to his chest of drawers, pulling out some clean clothes and getting dressed.

"Get your ass down here right now!!" Axel frowned and cocked an eyebrow but smiled and nodded.

"M'kay." He replied and he grabbed his car keys and headed downstairs. His mother stood in the kitchen while his father sat at the kitchen table, his blazing red hair not as unkempt as Axel's but just as bright. Axel had no idea where he got his eyes from however, his mother had brown eyes and his father had blue so how he ended up with such a piercing green he would never know. Axel smiled sheepishly when he noticed his mother was leaning against the counter, arms folded along with a very serious look on her face.

Axel sighed.

"What?" he asked as he sat down and picked up the cereal box and poured himself a bowl.

"You know damn well what mister? What on earth possessed you?" Axel frowned and then gave his mother a look that told her he thought she was crazy. She rolled her eyes and tutted him, clearly unimpressed.

"Your car Axel… ring any bells?" she asked and he frowned and looked at his father who cocked an eyebrow. Axel sat back in his chair and looked at his mother seriously.

"What about my car?" he asked and she sighed.

"Don't pretend you don't know…"

"No! I don't know!" he replied and bolted from the kitchen to the garage next door. When his eyes landed on his black car his jaw dropped. There were dents in the roof and on the bonnet and it was covered in white powder in the shape of footprints. He frowned as his mother stood by his side and shook her head.

"I don't know why you'd want to do that but…"

"Hold the phone, you think I did that? Why the fuck would I do that to my own car, crazy woman!?" she sighed and gave him another disapproving look.

"It's coming out of your allowance." She replied before walking away. Axel was seething but knew better than to try and convince his parents otherwise. He loved his car, loved it to bits and he would never do that to it! It looked like someone had just run across the roof and bonnet and had had a party on it! Axel headed to the kitchen and ate his breakfast before heading out to wash his car and fix the dents.

That wasted most of his afternoon and after a shower he headed into his bedroom and turned on his TV, inserting a new game his best friend Demyx had lent him yesterday. He reached for his remote to switch the channel over, freezing when he realised that his remote wasn't on the side by the computer, where he always left it. He scowled and looked around his room, cursing loudly when he realised that it was missing. He groaned and switched the TV off and shook his head.

_What the fuck is going on lately? First the freaky encounter this morning, then my car and now this! _Axel frowned and decided to settle on just doing some homework again. _Jesus I can't believe that I've hardly done anything this weekend. It totally sucks. I'll have to meet up with Demyx tomorrow… _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel settled down that night at about half ten, feeling the early morning catching up on him. He had a wash and pulled off his shirt and jeans, pulling on his sweatpants and getting under the coverts. He prayed for a better nights sleep than last night and had another quick look around the room before hitting the lamp by the side of his bed and settling down.

It didn't take long for Axel to get that eerie feeling again. He awoke and felt exactly the same as he had last night. He glanced up at his clock. _2:47am… _

He heard that chuckle again and he turned and looked towards the chair but saw nothing. His eyes widened as he looked to the floor and saw the figure from last night crawling across the floor, still chuckling as it stood to full height. Axel sat upright and immediately made a grab for his bat, remembering that he had misplaced it somewhere in the early hours yesterday morning and cursed quietly. He instead turned to the lamp and turned it on, finally getting a better look at the figure that had plagued his mind since yesterday.

A boy stood and headed over to the computer chair, casually sitting down and picking up a few of Axel's photo's, flicking through them curiously. Axel frowned, completely shocked as to what was going on. The blonde boy had sapphire eyes and was wearing a pair of light denim loose jeans and a long velvet jacket with silver chains around the neckline and a hood, which was zipped up from his waist to his chin, hiding whatever shirt was underneath.

Axel was trying to calm himself down, his mind fogged and thinking he was tripping again. _This isnt real, I'm fucking dreaming, I'm tripping… having a fucking nightmare. _

The blonde boy chuckled at the photo and then held it up, looking at Axel for the first time.

"Cute, real cute." He said and Axel blinked hard and shook his head, his anger now becoming evident.

"Who the fuck are you? And what the hell are you doing in my room?" the blonde boy just smiled and continued flicking through the various photographs.

"So many questions, so little time." Was the only reply Axel got and he grew impatient, reaching again for something to hit the impostor with.

"Looking for this?" his head snapped back to the blonde who was gazing down at a photo while he held up the baseball bat in his other. Axel frowned, a look between anger and confusion on his face. The blonde turned his head to look at Axel, a cocky smile on his face as he placed the photo's down and stood up again. Now Axel felt threatened. He had no idea who this boy was but he was standing in his room with a baseball bat.

"You could do some serious damage with this thing, especially the way you were swinging last night." The blonde said as he dropped the bat on Axel's bed, dropping the photos on his bedside table as he looked at Axel. His eyes twinkled with mischief and a small smile was plastered on his features. Axel frowned at him.

"You took it?" the blonde cocked an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

"No, the tooth fairy took it and I'm just being good and returning it to its rightful owner. Duh!" Axel scowled at the blonde who just chuckled again and then clicked his fingers.

"Oh. I believe this is yours too huh?" and he pulled Axel's remote out of his back pocket and shook it a little before dropping it beside the baseball bat.

"You should really be more careful with your stuff Axel, you never know who's around." He winked and clicked his teeth before returning to the chair and swinging round in circles, tilting his head back a little and sighing contently. Axel couldn't believe what was happening. He sat up more and took the remote.

_Feels so real though… my god I need a psychiatrist._ He looked towards the blonde kid again and shook his head.

"Why are you taking my stuff? Why the fuck are you here and how and…"

"Ah, ah, AH! Calm down man too many questions. I'm not in the mood for being fucking interrogated. One at a time please…" he said firmly and Axel blinked. _Jesus for someone who looks so cute he's fucking demanding! _

"Well fucking sorry but believe it or not this doesn't happen to me every fucking day!" the boy scoffed.

"Yeah I kinda figured that out from the failed attack last night. You could kill someone you know?" Axel nodded and gritted his teeth.

"That's what I was hoping for." The blonde opened his eyes and turned his head towards Axel and for the first time Axel took in the boy's features more clearly. He was definitely cute, very cute actually and his eyes were the most amazing blue Axel had ever seen. He looked like some sort of fucking angel… only he wasn't… was he?

"Now, now Axel don't be like that." And with that he stood up again and jumped on Axel's bed. Axel jumped and frowned at the boy's antics. He bounced several times before collapsing across it and lying on his back at Axel's feet.

"What the fuck get off my bed?!" the boy chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Bite me bitch, who died and made you my mom?" Axel's jaw dropped slightly at the boy's remark and watched as the blonde sat up and crossed his legs, reaching behind him and pulling out a pack of cigarettes, plucking one from the pack and placing it to his rosy lips before pulling out a lighter and lowering his head. He cupped his hand around the stick and lit the lighter, making his face light up slightly in a yellow-orange kind of glow. He took a deep breath and handed the pack to Axel.

Axel couldn't believe all this was happening? His mind was swirling with thoughts. He took a fag and the boy leaned forward and pushed the lighter, holding the flame to the fag and Axel breathed in, instantly regretting it when he realised that they were menthol. He screwed up his face and the blonde smiled and then put his lighter and pack of fags back. Axel took a few drags and found himself relaxing a little, despite the situation. He briefly wondered what was in the cigarettes but thought that if anything were in them, then the blonde in front of him was smoking it too so it was OK.

"Are you even old enough to be smoking?" Axel asked sarcastically. The blonde smiled and shrugged.

"I don't care, I do what I wanna do. I don't take orders from anybody anymore. But yes, I'm old enough… just." He smiled as he took another drag and Axel found a small smile gracing his own lips. However as intriguing as the boy was he couldn't for the life of him figure out if he knew him or not. He certainly didn't recognise the blonde boy… _ah shit, a name might help! _

"What's your name?" the blonde cocked an eyebrow and took a long drag on his cigarette.

"What happened to your earlier questions?" he asked and Axel sighed, folding his arms.

"They're coming don't worry but unless you want me to call you kid or boy or something." The blonde smiled and took another long drag on his cigarette.

"Roxas. My name is Roxas." He said softly and Axel cocked an eyebrow before he sighed and nodded his head, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Roxas smiled and sighed, leaning back on the bed again.

"Well, funny story that. And even though I don't think you're going to believe me, I'm gonna tell you anyway… I come from a place where kids like me, can do whatever the hell they want. There are no rules, no regulations, no parents… there are just kids and teens running wild…" Axel shook his head and rolled his eyes as he extinguished his fag.

"Wanna know where it is?" Roxas asked, teasingly and Axel shrugged, trying to not pay any mind to the boy. Roxas smiled and jumped off the bed and tugged at Axel's blanket.

"Come here!" he exclaimed and Axel rolled his eyes and got off the bed. Roxas lifted up Axel's bed and pushed his hand through the floor. Axel's eyes widened as he watched as Roxas' hand slipped through the floorboards silently, like he was dipping his hand in a thick liquid. He frowned when Roxas slipped under the bed and sunk through instantly. Axel's eyes widened and then out through the floor, Roxas popped his head up, smiling playfully.

"Boo!" Axel jumped and fell back on the floor, hurting his ass and the blonde laughed as he pulled himself up and out of the floorboards. Axel swallowed thickly as Roxas lowered his bed quietly and then jumped back on the bed,.

"That's how I got in here, under there is where I'm from. I can get to anybodies bedroom the same way. It's only a staircase away." Axel was in complete shock. He couldn't believe he had just witnessed that, he frowned slightly and shook his head.

"But, why are you there? What do you gain from going to people's bedroom." Roxas chuckled.

"That sounds a little sick… but its not what you think. All of the kids down there have one purpose… to get people into trouble. We're the ones that do all the stuff that nobody ever does but the parents blame the kids anyway. We're the reason brothers hate their sisters and vice versa. I'm sure you were a little pissed today to find out your car had been trampled on huh?" Axel scowled at the thought, his anger evident.

"That was you!?" Roxas shook his head.

"No that wasn't me. I think someone else hit you after I did and did that, but I didn't… I just took the bat and remote." Roxas smiled sweetly and Axel shook his head.

"Don't you have parents who worry about where you are?" Roxas shook his head and lay on his back.

"Nope they're dead. You see, the rules are, once you go down there and stay until the sun comes up, you're stuck for good. But your age stays the same. I've been doing this for over fifty years. If you come back before the suns up then you're OK…" Axel listened intently, trying to take everything on board, he was certain his head was about to explode from all of this stuff that Roxas was telling him.

"What's the deal with the sun?" Axel asked and Roxas smiled and sighed.

"My aren't you curious? Basically we can't go out in the sun. it kills us, really painfully too. Slow, painful death… never a good thing." Roxas flicked his cigarette away and looked at Axel with a small smile on his face.

"Why, you wanna come and see?" he teased before giggling and stretching and sighing softly.

"It's amazing there Axel. I mean there are every type of food and there is no one in charge of anybody. You can run around and shout and scream, stay up late, no school, no rules. The only rule is that you need to go up to one bedroom a night and get some poor soul in trouble. That's it. Which is great fun anyway so I guess it doesn't really count as a rule, ha!" Roxas rolled off the bed and stood up. Axel didn't know how he could be so energetic for this time in the morning, it was sheer craziness.

"Well, why did you come here? I mean, isnt it against the rules to talk to someone from this world?" Roxas gave a soft smile as he played with a Rubix cube Axel had on his desk, slouching in the chair near the computer.

"Nope. When a death occurs we actually recruit. It sounds so silly but we head up and see what kids wanna come with us." Axel chortled.

"Yeah well I'm hardly a kid Roxas." Roxas looked up at him and smiled softly.

"You're in college, but really there are no age limits… well obviously we aren't going to recruit a grandma but you get where I'm coming from." Axel frowned and shook his head.

"How do you know all this stuff about me?" Roxas smiled and pointed to the computer.

"Over there, I saw your college brochure thing. Plus there are loads of ways, too many for me to go in to." Axel couldn't believe what he was hearing but at the same time it all sounded so true. Roxas' speech wasn't rehearsed or practised and there was no way possible anybody could pull of that prank when he disappeared through the floorboards. Axel sighed and leaned back in his bed, rubbing his forehead roughly. _God what a headache! _

Roxas arched an eyebrow in a concerned way.

"You OK there hothead? You need a aspirin or something?" Axel chuckled and shook his head and then turned to the beautiful boy sitting in the chair. He really was gorgeous, there was no other way to describe him. His blonde hair looked styled with gel and yet when he moved it swayed slightly and it looked soft. His skin was smooth and flawless and his eyes. Axel had never seen anything like them and they sparkled in the lamp light slightly. The blonde's pink lips stretched into a small smirk and he continued with the cube in his hand. Axel chuckled.

"No one will ever be able to do that thing Roxas just give in." he muttered tiredly and the blonde shook his head.

"No such thing as can't in my world." He replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel and Roxas talked for hours. Axel found himself relaxing in the boy's presence, he really wasn't that intimidating now he didn't have a baseball bat in his hands and now he actually knew who he was.

"So why are you here?" Roxas shrugged, still focusing on the Rubix cube.

"I got bored. I was gonna just prank you and leave and then you woke up and everything. I've been coming here for a few months now and always thought you looked quite interesting; you seeing me just gave me the opportunity to actually talk to you." Axel smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Not recruiting today then Roxie?" he asked teasingly and Roxas cocked an eyebrow and looked at Axel, not moving his head and smiled. Axel thought his breath hitched, he looked so damn sexy like that.

"Why you interested?" Axel thought about it and shook his head.

"No. I mean it sounds great and everything, like the ideal world… but no." Roxas frowned and leaned forward, throwing his arms out slightly.

"Why the hell not? Have you not been listening to anything I've said. No parents, no school, no stupid homework… I mean what's this?" he picked up Axel's math coursework and examined it before screwing up his face as if he were about to throw up.

"Pythagoras Theorem, right, imagine a place where you didn't even need math. You don't pay for anything you buy, you don't need to pay rent or anything! As if you're gonna need this in any world but math in general is not needed! You don't need to work because you don't need to pay rent, you have all this spare time on your hands and still don't have enough time to do everything you want to do!" Axel shook his head.

"You never get to see your friends or parents again either though Roxas." Roxas snorted and shrugged.

"Course you do. You can go to their bedroom every night if you really wanted to. Watch them sleep and then make the kitchen a mess. Leave a postcard on the table or what not." Axel frowned.

"It's not the same Roxas. You can't go out and do anything with them, I know for a fact I'd miss my best friend…" Roxas threw his head back and smiled, shaking his head slightly.

"No you wouldn't because you'd be having way too much fun down there to give a flying fuck. They won't even cross your mind. I mean, I've been doing this for years and I've never looked back." Axel just shrugged.

"That's you. You could have had some sort of real fucked up childhood for all I know. I don't, my parents love me and even though they're bastards sometimes I still love them and would never put them through that. Can you imagine what your parents were thinking when you left? They were probably going out of their damn minds!" Roxas just shrugged and smiled, clearly not caring.

"My parents probably weren't Axel. I didn't come from any fucked up background, we just didn't get on." Axel shook his head. He couldn't believe that anyone would ever leave their parents without so much as an explanation unless they had had a bad childhood. And Roxas apparently hadn't.

"You have a lot of growing up to do Roxas." He stated coldly and Roxas frowned and shook his head slowly.

"Don't fucking talk to me like I'm stupid Axel! You just don't have a fucking clue OK?" he smiled then, that damn hot smile that made Axel unable to focus on anything else except him.

"Respect your elders Axel. Don't make me spank you." Axel felt a shudder run through his body at the thought but shook his head.

"I'm technically older than you. You're age was frozen so even if you were born before me, you're trapped in the body of what, a fifteen year old?"

"Seventeen!" Roxas hissed and Axel cocked an eyebrow before continuing.

"Still, I'm older than you." Roxas rolled his eyes and dropped Axel's paperwork on the desk again as a smile tugged at his lips.

"By what two years or something? If that." Axel just sighed and Roxas chuckled as he sat back down to play with the Rubix cube.

"And I'm immature, at least I don't go in a strop when I'm proven wrong." Axel just chuckled and rubbed his face, stretching slightly.

"It's too early in the morning for this shit." Roxas smiled and let out a content sigh. He glanced at the alarm clock and sighed.

"Well, I better get going. Sun's due up in a bit and I don't fancy dying anytime soon. Think about what I said, my offer still stands you know." And he stood up and chucked the Rubix cube at Axel who caught it and looked at it. It was all completed and he smiled as Roxas slid under the bed. Axel frowned and quickly looked under the bed before shaking his head and closing his eyes, intent on drifting off to sleep for a good few hours to try and catch up on what he'd lost by talking to the blonde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Axel kissed Roxas, pressing his lips against the blonde's in a needy and passionate way. He felt the blonde run his fingers through Axel's hair and he tugged gently, deepening the kiss as he parted his lips and took the redheads tongue into his mouth and battled it playfully. **

**Axel pressed against Roxas, lying him flat on his bed and grinding his hips against the blonde who just moaned softly and arched into the touches. The blonde's breath hitched and his breathing started to become irregular, he panted heatedly and his hot breath scorched Axel's skin.**

**Axel trailed his hand down Roxas' body, loving the reactions he was getting out of the small blonde and kissed and sucked at his collarbone, leaving a small pink mark on the boy. Roxas whimpered against Axel and reached up, cupping Axel's face and kissing him heatedly. Axel's fingers played with the hem of Roxas' shirt and his fingers slipped underneath the rough material, fingers ghosting over the warm flesh and causing the smaller male to shiver involuntarily. **

"**Axel…" Roxas all but gasped in the redhead's ear and Axel bit his lip to refrain from groaning as he pulled away and continued to kiss down the blonde's body. **

"**Axel, get up already! It's time for school!" Axel looked at Roxas and frowned.**

"**You what?" Roxas smiled at him playfully as he looked at him with that damn hot expression in his eyes.**

"**See you soon Axel." He whispered, blowing the redhead a kiss. **

Axel awoke with a start and shot up in his bed. He let out a long sigh and rubbed his forehead.

"Axel! Come on you're going to be late!" he heard his mom shout and he rolled his eyes and growled.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming man!" he shouted and he looked down. That's when he realised the effect that his dream had had on him. He had a painful hard on and evidence of his excitement from the dream was all over his lower anatomy. He groaned and rolled his eyes, hopping out of bed and heading into the ensuite bathroom and taking a very cold shower. Afterwards he got himself dressed and hurried downstairs for a quick bite to eat before heading out to school.

Thoughts of the blonde haunted Axel for another couple of days. He was thinking about him almost all the time and every night, his dreams got more and more heated. First some heavy making out, then a little touching, every time in a different place and with different outcomes and different things happening.

Well, one thing remained the same throughout every one of his dreams. Waking up in the morning with a hard on and come in his pants. Axel didn't particularly mind the dreams, but he hated thinking about the blonde so much. It drove him freaking crazy! He'd be staring into space and miss half of a conversation, or he'd smile randomly just thinking about the blonde. It was all infuriating for Axel, he never thought about anyone as much as what he thought about Roxas.

Axel had had a few boyfriends and a few girlfriends, he wasn't inexperienced, he was actually a bit of a heartbreaker, he was the type of guy to date someone, sleep with them and then leave them when he had had enough. He wasn't a slut, he didn't really like the fact that he had gotten himself a reputation for being a whore when really; he just grew bored very easily.

He couldn't find anyone to keep up with him. No one had a sex drive high enough; he didn't have much in common with them, no one as fun loving and easy going. No one really he could enjoy being around all the time. It wasn't that he slept with people and then left them; he did try to stay with them a little longer. But it all grew so boring. Most people didn't sleep with Axel for a good month or so because they knew him; and knew he'd get bored. At least while they were saying no to sleeping with him, he had something interesting to do, he could try and convince them otherwise and seduce them.

But Axel could actually imagine kissing Roxas, he could imagine touching the boy, god only knew his dreams the past few days had supplied him with more than enough for his over active imagination, and god the thought alone turned him on no end. _God damn those fucking dreams. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel lay in bed and felt his eyes growing heavy. He hadn't heard off Roxas for almost a week now and the dreams had started two days after meeting him and they hadn't stopped. It was driving him crazy. He had been working hard in school to try and make sure his grades didn't slip, then on Wednesday night his best friend Demyx had a gig that he had went to and gotten quite pissed.

All in all the week had started good, gotten better and now he needed to wind down. It was Friday night and usually he was out with mates having a drink and having a laugh but he was quite tired and he wanted to try and get a good sleep.

His eyes grew heavier and heavier and in no time at all he was fast asleep.

Unfortunately for the redhead, it didn't stay that way for very long. Axel frowned at the feeling of something resting on top of him. Sitting on his stomach and a pressure wither side of his pillow. He cracked his eyes open, wincing slightly when the Christmas lights he had around his bedroom practically blinded him. _Damn it I must have forgotten to turn those things off before I drifted off… _

"Boo!" Axel jumped and Roxas laughed wholeheartedly, leaning back and holding his stomach as he laughed at the redhead. Axel frowned a little and hit Roxas' arm, who was straddling his stomach and doubled over in bits of hysterics.

"That wasn't funny Roxas! You gave me a heart fail… why are you sitting on me?" he suddenly realised that the blonde boy was not only in his room, he was sitting on him, while he was sleeping no less. Roxas just shrugged.

"You looked comfortable. How you been, Axel?" Axel's voice was drawled out in a sexy tone and Axel bit his lip nervously and nodded his head.

"Fine. Been causing trouble again?" Roxas rolled his eyes and smiled playfully.

"Naturally. How's _school?"_ Roxas replied wittily and Axel groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"School. You know how it is." Roxas smiled and nodded his head as he ran the tips of his fingers over Axel's duvet, drawing random shapes in the covers.

"My offer still stands, have you thought about it?" Axel thought for a second and then shook his head, looking at Roxas and resting his arms by his side.

"Roxas… no OK, there's too much at stake and if I regret it then…"

"But you wont regret it Axel! I promise. I mean I've never looked back, and if I hadn't have done it I never would have met you, see good things fo come out of it." He hit Axel's chest playfully and Axel rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No, I actually wanna live a normal life, thank you very much." Roxas rolled his eyes and picked up Axel's math work.

"You call this normal? A plus Z minus D divided by 10 and times by Q equals R what is the value of Z? Yeah that makes sense!" Roxas looked at the work and Axel gave a soft smile.

"Do you know what I think about it?" and with that he ripped up the work and threw it up in the air. Axel frowned and tried to move the blonde by pushing him off but Roxas smiled and arched his body so Axel couldn't move him.

"That took me fucking ages to do Roxas!! Jesus fucking Christ you spoilt brat!" Axel growled and Roxas just smiled at him, that sexy smile that he knew Axel couldn't resist and then he pushed Axel back down on the bed.

"You're hot when you're angry. Calm down Axel, anyone would think I killed your cat." Axel ignored the compliment from the blonde and just sighed, completely pissed off but unable to feel mad when Roxas was straddling him and smiling at him and looking oh so fucking sexy.

His mind started to drift to the dreams he had had recently of the blonde and a small smirk graced his features. Roxas cocked an eyebrow and a similar smirk played on his lips.

"What you thinking Axel?" he asked quietly and Axel shook his head and licked his lips, feeling slightly unnerved by the whole situation.

"Nothing Roxas." Roxas shimmied up Axel's body a little more resting on the top of his stomach and leaned forward a little.

"Really? I think you're lying." Axel held his eye contact, a playful expression on his face and Roxas looked away before looking back at Axel.

"I think, you might be thinking something that you don't want me to know about… something secret… something personal…" Axel watched the blonde intently, eyes narrowing as he realised that the blonde was a very good mind reader. Roxas moved a little closer, eyes never faltering, never leaving Axel's own gaze. He moved until his forehead was pressed against Axel's, eyes still locked together and lips only a few inches apart.

"Something, naughty." Axel's breath hitched and Roxas smiled before he pulled away and sat back up properly, bouncing slightly on Axel before he reached into his back pocket and pulled out two cigarettes, handing one to Axel and lighting their fags.

"Am I right or am I right?" he asked cockily and Axel rolled his eyes and tried to calm himself down. _Damn it that was fucking close! What the hell was he playing at?_

"You're wrong." Roxas rolled his eyes and continued on his fag and sighed gently.

"Right, OK whatever. So anyway Axel, tell me… you got anything you wanna say to me?" Axel frowned, no longer aroused and more confused than anything.

"No. What would I have to say to you?" Roxas smiled and took another drag on his cigarette.

"Aww, are you gonna make me say it?" Roxas asked and Axel just stared blankly. Roxas smiled and took another drag and then leaned forward so he was at eye level with Axel.

"You've been dreaming of me haven't you?" Roxas asked, blowing smoke into Axel's face seductively. Axel almost jumped out of his skin at his question but instead didn't reply, he knew his voice and mouth wouldn't cooperate with him after what the blonde had just said. _How the hell did he know that?!_

"No." Axel replied shortly and Roxas smiled at the redheads reply.

"Oh really? You sure about that?" he asked again, taking another drag of his cigarette. Axel cocked an eyebrow and smiled softly. He went to answer but Roxas placed a finger to his lips.

"Before… you answer let me tell you something. I _know_ you've been dreaming of me. I'm the one who put those dreams in your head, you see, where I come from you can control dreams that people have if you've been visiting them for more than a month consecutively… and I've been watching here for a while." Roxas paused for a moment, a smile on his face and Axel felt his face flush slightly, he was grateful that the lights were out and the Christmas lights cast a slightly odd glow to his face already because otherwise it would have been a dead giveaway to Roxas.

Roxas leaned closer.

"You've been dreaming of me; you've dreamt of me being here with you on your bed, kissing me, touching me… you've dreamt of many different places and many different ways. You've dreamt of having your wicked way with me Axel, haven't you?" Axel mouth was dry and his throat felt tight. His whole body felt flush and having Roxas sit on him like this and being so close, it was torture. He licked his lips and swallowed thickly, eyes still looking into Roxas'.

The blondes eye were twinkling in the flashing Christmas lights, they were mischievous and playful and there was something else behind them that Axel wasn't quite sure about. Roxas placed a hand to Axel's face and caressed his cheek softly, moving closer until their lips were centimetres apart. Axel's eyes lowered and locked onto Roxas' pink lips that were intoxicatingly close. He swallowed again.

"You've dreamt of taking me, of lying me down on this bed, and fucking me senseless…" Roxas rolled his hips down slightly against Axel's crotch and the redhead's eyelids fluttered closed and a small groan escaped his lips. Axel's body was on fire! He was hot all over and there was a stirring in his stomach. _Jesus fucking Christ!! _

He reached up and gripped onto Roxas' arms tightly, trying to control the stirring in his body as the sexy blonde rolled his hips again in another slow smooth motion against Axel.

"You've been having them for a few days haven't you Axel? And its been driving you fucking crazy. You wake up every morning with stained pants and an aching cock and that's all you have to show for it…" Axel groaned again, tilting his head back slightly and biting his lip hard. The words Roxas was saying to him was driving him fucking wild with want and desire. The feelings Roxas was triggering inside of him made him want to react, he wanted Roxas right now. The soft undulating motions that Roxas was making against Axel's cock was starting to get too much and he felt pretty sure that if he didn't stop, he'd end up with a hard on that would go without attention… he didn't need that happening.

But Roxas wasn't stopping.

"Don't you want more from it Axel? Some real contact? Some real pleasure?" Roxas rolled his hips one last time, applying more pressure than before and slower and Axel gasped biting his lip after the noise had left his lips.

"Yes…" he groaned and Roxas smiled and stopped. Axel slowly opened his eyes and he knew that the lust within them was apparent but he didn't care. Roxas gave a small smile and licked his lips.

"Do you enjoy them Axel?" Roxas asked in a husky tone and Axel just stared at him, his breathing slightly shaky and his mouth still incredibly dry. Roxas cocked his head to the side and chuckled a little.

"Well I do try, however if there is something in particular you'd like to see in the dream, maybe something a bit heavier… maybe something a bit kinky who know I don't know what your kicks are… but I can always see what I can do." Axel glared at the blonde and bit his lip, shaking his head as he looked away and let out a long sigh. Roxas smiled and sat up back on Axel's hips.

"Fucking tease." Axel hissed and Roxas chuckled and slid off his lap.

"I better get going, sun will be up in an hour or so." Roxas stood up and turned his back on Axel and then stopped for a moment.

"Oh and Axel…" Axel looked up and Roxas turned to face him, a devious smile on his face that made Axel go weak at the knees.

"Keep dreaming about me OK?" and with that he slipped under the bed and vanished. Axel heard his chuckle as he slipped away and shook his head and rubbed his forehead.

"Fucking hell, fucking hell, fucking hell… Jesus Christ!" Axel's mind was in a whirlpool of thoughts about the blonde and what he desperately wanted to do to him. What he _needed_ to do to him. He thought about all sorts of things he could do to him and god in hell it made him horny as fuck. He sighed and grabbed his hair as he slid down the bed.

"Potatoes, potatoes, potatoes, potatoes, potatoes, potatoes!!!" he tried to distract his mind from the blonde and eventually drifted off into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel didn't hear off the blonde for another week, but that didn't mean that the dreams stopped. If anything they were turned up a notch. More kissing and touching, Roxas moaning out Axel's name. It was nothing too heavy, but it was more than what Axel was used to, Roxas starred in all of the dreams, appearing in different places and wearing different things, and doing different things.

Axel's mind was in the gutter that entire week and he was sexually frustrated beyond belief. It didn't help that he hadn't had sex for a whole month prior to his and Roxas' little midnight rendezvous and the way the blonde had been last week was just driving him crazy.

Everyone had noticed the change in him. He was a lot more easily aggravated; he was zoning out almost all the time, and was quick to loosing his patience. Demyx had made a joke at him, telling him he needed to get laid soon and Axel just flipped him off and muttered something incoherent under his breath as he ate his lunch at the cafeteria.

It was easy for Demyx to say, he had a healthy sex life with his boyfriend of just over a year; so it was very easy for him to joke around about not having sex, and he doubted that the freaky haired man even knew what it was like to go without sex. Lucky bastard.

When it got to Friday, he hung out with Demyx for a bit after school and when it was getting late, he headed back home. There was a note on the fridge from him mom, telling him that his mom and dad would be out for the night because it was their anniversary or some shit. Axel just rolled his eyes and screwed up the paper before grabbing a drink from out of the fridge and heading upstairs.

He closed his bedroom door and was attacked. A pillow being thrown across the room and smacking him one in the face. He jumped and looked up to see the blonde lying flat out on the bed.

"You could have brought me one up, tut tut!" Roxas scolded and Axel just smiled and shook his head, throwing the pillow back at the blonde and shaking his head when the blonde rolled off the bed and onto the floor, pretending to be knocked over by Axel's force.

"Shut up, I don't see you bringing me anything when you're here." Axel stated, sipping his coke and placing it down on the bedside table. Roxas stood up and dropped the pillow on the bed as Axel sat down and Roxas sat beside him, smiling sweetly.

"I bring you back things I've stolen for starters… I bring you company, and my obvious sexy self." Axel just rolled his eyes and chuckled, refusing to reply with any form of comment. Roxas smiled.

"How are you Axel?" Axel just looked at him and licked his lips nodding his head.

"I'm alright. Shouldn't you be a big pile of, whatever by now?" Roxas shook his head and pointed to the window.

"Nope, the suns down, I'm OK." There was a small silence before Roxas spoke up again.

"Been dreaming much?" he teased and Axel sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"You tell me." He stated and Roxas smiled and licked his lips, moving closer to Axel and positioned himself on top of Axel's crotch, wigging a little until he was comfortable and Axel sighed and shook his head.

"If you're here just to be a cock tease then leave." Roxas smiled and leaned closer, holding himself up either side of Axel and leaning closer.

"I'm not a cock tease Axel… I fully intend on following through and not leave you hanging." He winked playfully before he moved a little closer, their lips millimetres away from each other and Axel's breath hitched slightly. _My god no not again, I think if he doesn't stop I really will just rape him tonight. _

"The only question is… can you handle me or not? Because I'm not sure." Axel cocked an eyebrow and licked his dry lips, his tongue scarcely brushing against Roxas' pink, lips.

"Only one way to find out." Roxas just hummed lowly and then moved his head slightly to Axel's right cheek and cupped Axel's face, moving a little closer and gently pressing his lips to Axel's cheek.

"Well, I could always just tell you." Roxas whispered, pressing another kiss to Axel's cheek, moving to kiss Axel's other cheek. Axel closed his eyes and swallowed, trying to fight the urge to just grab the blonde boy and fuck his brains out, but it was proving insanely difficult. Roxas moved from cheek to cheek and then moved across to Axel's ear.

Axel bit his cheek hard; trying to stop the groan he knew was about to spill from his lips. Roxas dragged his lips against Axel's hot flesh and kissed gently at the lobe of his ear before taking it into his mouth and nibbling gently. Axel gasped and placed his hands to the blonde's waist, gripping the material there and gritting his teeth. Roxas clearly sensed the redhead's frustration because he chuckled quietly near Axel's ear, causing him to shiver and moan slightly. Roxas slid a hand to behind Axel's head and ran his fingers gently over Axel's scalp, near the nape of his neck.

"But I would prefer for you to just show me what you've got, Axel." He whispered seductively in the redhead's ear before lowering his head to place a soft kiss to Axel's neck. Axel's breathing was shaky and irregular and he licked his lips again. They had been getting dry a lot recently and he knew it was Roxas' fault.

Roxas trailed soft kisses along Axel's neck, gently sucking every so often but nowhere near hard enough to leave a mark. He planted a fairly rough kiss to Axel's collarbone and then kissed back up, hovering his lips a hairs breadth away from Axel's, locking his eyes with the redhead. Roxas smiled at Axel and Axel leaned up and closed the distance between them, unable to control himself any longer.

They both closed their eyes and Roxas let out a pleased moan before sitting up on Axel, making the redhead sit up more so he didn't loose the contact between him and the blonde. Axel felt Roxas' lips stretch into a smile before his lips parted and started to move against Axel's.

Axel copied instantly and Roxas rested both of his arms on the redhead's shoulder, taking a hold of the shoulders and pulling Axel to him. Axel pressed his tongue to Roxas' lips and Roxas parted his lips and pressed forward, happily taking his tongue into his mouth and sucking gently before fighting the strong muscle with his own. Axel groaned into the kiss, loving the feeling of Roxas' lips against his own. It was all he had been thinking about for days now; how they'd taste, how they'd feel, what would his kisses be like?

But right now Axel's mind was completely blank. He just loved the feeling, his lips were soft and smooth and he tasted like strawberries and mint, an odd combination but it worked so well. And Roxas, despite his angelic look and innocent demeanour; was clearly not inexperienced when it came to kissing. _Jesus Christ he's fucking good._

Axel pulled Roxas closer to him by his hips and Roxas smiled and let out a pleased sound as he dragged his fingers through Axel's hair, tugging gently every so often and stroking the nape of his neck, making Axel shiver with delight. Roxas quickly pulled away and began attacking the redhead's neck, his kisses no longer as soft and more passionate and rough. Axel gasped softly and ran his hands round to Roxas' back before he gently ran his hands through Roxas' blonde hair.

It was just as soft and velvety as Axel anticipated and he scratched the back of Roxas neck making Roxas groan and pull away again. They both sat, hands running through each others hair and traipsing over the others body and breathing heavy and quick. Roxas' lips looked more flushed and his eyes were clouded with the same look that he had on last week. Axel just smiled, realising that the look in his eyes was lust and Roxas smiled quickly before he lunged forward at the redhead, knocking Axel onto his back, lips glued together again.

Axel threw all his calmness out the window, he just wanted to touch and taste and feel the blonde and he didn't care how things panned out in the end. Roxas ground his hips against Axel's in smooth motions and neither of them could hold back the gasp of pleasure it emitted from the pair. Roxas continued to kiss Axel desperately and Axel returned it with just as much fever. Roxas hummed against Axel's lips and pulled away, planting a soft kiss on Axel's lips before pulling away again almost instantly.

Just then Roxas smiled a mischievous smile and licked his lips, looking behind him and turning back to Axel, cocking an eyebrow.

"You're enjoying this a little too much." He told him and Axel just smiled and leaned up, kissing Roxas' neck and being nowhere near as gentle as Roxas had been. He bit down softly and sucked violently before kissing softly to apologise and Roxas moaned against Axel. Roxas grabbed Axel and pushed him back down on the bed with a thump.

"You're wearing too many clothes." Roxas whispered but Axel didn't reply, he just continued to kiss Roxas heatedly. Roxas moaned softly and Axel rested his hands on Roxas' waist before slipping his hands under Roxas' coat and under his tank top, scratching slightly at the flesh at his waist. Roxas rolled his hips against Axel and the redhead released a guttural moan and clawed softly at Roxas' waist. Roxas smiled and looked down at Axel, kissing his lips softly.

"Axel…!" he groaned out, tilting his head back and allowing Axel more room to attack his neck before turning his head and catching the redhead's lips in a passionate and possessive kiss. Axel growled softly against Roxas' soft, amazing lips and reached up, taking a hold of Roxas' zipper to his long jacket and edging it down. Roxas made light work of Axel's belt and threw it to the floor unceremoniously and sat up when he felt Axel's hands on his shoulders under his jacket. Roxas sat up and let Axel pull his jacket down and then drop it to the floor beside his belt.

Axel took in Roxas' figure and memorised every single contour and muscle. It was the first time he had seen so much of the blonde's body and the first thing he noticed, was the tightness of the white tank top. Roxas licked his lips and ran his hands up and down Axel's chest. The second thing that Axel noticed, was Roxas' toned arms. He might be short for a seventeen year old but he was still well defined and toned. His arms looked strong but not too muscular and Axel smiled and then reached for Roxas again, pulling him down for another bruising kiss. Roxas smiled against Axel's lips and fought with him for dominance. Axel moved to kiss Roxas' neck softly.

"Hold on, let me lock the door." Axel said, trying to push the blonde off but Roxas gripped both of his wrists and pinned his hands to either side of his head. Axel looked up at the blonde with confused eyes and Roxas smiled down at him with that damn hot look in his own gleaming sapphires.

"I think you should know, I don't take too kindly to being told what to do. I don't take orders from anyone anymore and don't wanna fall back into old habits. Leave the door." His voice was firm and demanding but not angry and he instantly kissed Axel again, releasing his wrists and slipping his hands up Axel's top, running the flat of his hand up and his fingers brushed across one of Axel's nipples. Axel moaned into Roxas' mouth and Roxas smiled and pulled away slightly, enjoying watching the reactions he was getting out of Axel.

"Mmm, Axel… I love hearing you moan like this, I wonder if you'd make any more pretty noises for me, if I treat you _really_ nicely…" Roxas kissed deeply on Axel's neck and rolled his hips down against Axel's erection, causing Roxas to have to bite his lip to stifle his moan. Roxas pulled Axel up and fiercely pulled his top off over his head and threw it to the side, pushing the redhead back down and kissing his body heatedly.

His lips moved from Axel's collarbone, down slowly to his chest, the blonde's tongue flicking out and teasing the pink nub there. Axel writhed and groaned softly and Roxas continued his administrations; licking, sucking and biting gently before moving down to Axel's stomach, hands gently rubbing over his body while the other hand danced playfully along the waistband of his jeans.

Axel was in pain to say the least. His hard cock was pressing against the confines of his tight jeans and it was begging for attention. Axel couldn't remember the last time he had been this turned on and he just wanted more and more of the Roxas. Roxas smiled and looked up at him, licking his rosy lips and dragging his fingers gently along the top of Axel's jeans, lying in between his legs.

"Axel, where have your noises gone?" he asked and the redhead closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing. _Jesus what this boy does to me is fucking out of this world._ Roxas let out a small sigh and Axel opened his eyes, only to find one of Roxas' hands undoing the button of his jeans while he took the zipper in between his teeth and dragged it down, painstakingly slowly, all the while maintaining eye contact with Axel. Roxas waited for a second before removing Axel of his jeans and then he smiled and ran his hand softly over the top of Axel's boxers.

Axel gripped the sheets and hissed from the small amount of attention, Roxas' touch was driving him fucking wild and he wasn't sure how much longer he could tolerate it. That's when he felt it. A warmth and slight wetness around the material covering his cock and he moaned loudly as Roxas teased him with his mouth over his boxers. The heat and slight wetness and the way Roxas' mouth moved and his tongue brushed against him; it made him moan in pleasure just by the feel of it. It felt insatiable.

Roxas stopped and then pulled off Axel's boxers, immediately wrapping his nimble fingers around Axel's rock hard cock and starting to slowly pump him. Axel growled and bucked his hips upwards a little, making Roxas smile.

Axel opened his mouth to say something but Roxas leaned forward and closed his lips on his, making the sound come out as nothing more than a mumble, followed by a loud groan as Roxas applied a little more pressure. Roxas slowed his fingers and pulled away from Axel, lips hovering above Axel's with a smile on his face.

"Axel, I want to hear you moan… I want to hear you call my name and beg me to satisfy you… come on Axel." He kissed the redhead's lips innocently and moved to his ear, nibbling and sucking gently.

"Beg me." Roxas whispered, causing Axel to shiver involuntarily and close his eyes, moaning audibly. Axel wasn't used to begging anyone for anything, but in Roxas' case he'd make an exception. The boy was hot and clearly knew what he was doing and Axel wasn't about ready to argue with him incase he left him like this.

"R-Roxas… please… please-"

"Please what Axel?" Roxas asked, kissing back down the redhead's body until he was hovering dangerously close to Axel's cock. Axel tried to stop himself from hyperventilating as he felt Roxas' hot breath brush across his throbbing erection and bit his lip before trying to talk.

"Please just… ah!" Roxas flicked his tongue out and licked softly at the underside of Axel's cock, dragging his tongue to the tip before swirling his tongue around the head, still slowly running his hand up and down Axel's swollen member. Axel's hands moved to Roxas' shoulders and his hands gripped tightly at the skin. Roxas smiled as he watched the redhead's reaction. His own member was already growing in size and he knew he would have to stop teasing Axel soon. He smiled as he sucked softly at the head before pulling back.

"Just what Axel?" he asked tormenting the redhead and smiling cunningly. Axel swallowed hard, finding his throat just as dry as his lips were and he took a few quick shaky breaths before trying to talk again.

"Rox… Roxas… please just, just- oh my god ROXAS!!" Axel couldn't stop the cry of pleasure that spilled from his mouth and filled the entire room when he felt Roxas' mouth envelope his cock. Roxas just smiled softly, dragging his tongue over the throbbing member and sucking; bobbing his head up and down Axel's dick. Axel's hands rested on the blonde's shoulder and he gasped and moaned wantonly as Roxas continued his actions. _Jesus Christ Roxas has a fucking talented mouth!!_

Roxas smiled and moaned around Axel's length as he felt his own cock stirring, growing more and more erect by the second just by listening to the redhead's gasps and moans of pleasure.

Roxas had wanted this for a while. He had wanted Axel for a while, but that didn't mean he was going to give in easily, he wanted to fiery redhead to work for it, to beg for it. And Roxas had his ways to get what he wanted.

Axel clawed slightly at Roxas' arms and rested one hand behind the blonde's head. Roxas just moaned again and pushed his lips further down Axel's slick member, tantalisingly slowly and making Axel cry out even louder. Roxas smiled again and then pulled away quickly, moving to sit on Axel's stomach. Axel opened his hazy eyes and shook his head at the blonde as he smiled down at him with a smug look. He sat up a little and reached for the boys top, tugging it up and off over his head.

"Why are you still dressed?" he asked and Roxas smiled as he raised his arms for the redhead, letting him strip him of his shirt and any other clothing he was wearing. Axel stopped when the blonde was naked and still sitting on top of him and his eyes trailed over Roxas' figure.

_Damn hotness…_ Axel was pleasantly surprised to see that even though the boy was young, he had a fucking incredible body on him and obviously liked to keep himself in shape. Roxas rolled his eyes slightly.

"Like what you see Axel?" Axel just nodded, not really paying attention to the blonde and Roxas sighed and folded his arms, cocking an eyebrow in obvious annoyance even though a smile played on his features.

"OK well let me know when your ready to continue what we were doing." Roxas said as he made to move. Luckily Axel was quicker and he grabbed Roxas by the waist and held him there.

"OK I'm ready now." Axel whispered and Roxas chuckled as he leaned forward and kissed Axel heatedly. Axel let his hands roam over Roxas' incredible body. They roamed up to his neck down his chest round his taught stomach and waist, up his back and then back round again. Roxas shivered slightly and pulled Axel closer, wanting more of the redhead's warmth.

Roxas leaned over to Axel's bedside table, opening the middle drawer and rummaging through. Axel quirked an eyebrow and licked his lips.

"What are you doing Roxas?" he asked softly, leaning up and kissing the blonde's neck and nibbling softly at his ear. Roxas shivered and moaned softly as his hand pulled out a tube of lubricant, closing the drawer and holding it up to Axel, smiling down at him. Axel quirked an eyebrow.

"How did you…" Roxas just smiled and flipped open the tube, giving Axel a small wink.

"I'm just that good baby." He replied and leaned down kissing Axel again. Axel didn't bother asking more questions, he just kissed the sexy blonde back and continued to touch him. He let his hand dip lower and wrapped his hand around the blonde's erection, causing the blonde to break the kiss and gasp slightly from the unexpected action. Axel just smiled and pumped the blonde slowly, causing Roxas to roll his hips slightly and moan. _Damn that's hot._

A flush started to spread across Roxas' chest and moved up to his neck, his cheeks tinted slightly and he bit his lip softly to muffle his cries. Axel stopped his ministrations and placed both hands to the blonde's waist, moving him to the side and lying him down, hovering over the top of him and kissing him softly. Roxas grunted slightly.

"No, Axel… I don't like being on bottom." He whimpered as the redhead bit down on his neck, suckling and lapping at the wounded flesh. Axel just hummed quietly and took the tube from Roxas' hand. Roxas pressed his hand to Axel's chest and firmly held him back.

"Axel…" he groaned in annoyance. Axel looked at the blonde and could tell he was being serious, his eyes; though lust filled held a tint of anger to them and Axel smiled softly and leaned down kissing the blonde affectionately and passionately.

Roxas smiled and licked his lips, chuckling a little as Axel's mouth ghosted over his body and tickled him. He wiggled a little and Axel smiled at the cuteness of the blonde before he moved further down to Roxas' arousal. He didn't miss a beat in taking the member into his mouth and starting his work on it, suckling and licking softly then roughly; fast then slow and making Roxas whine and groan loudly.

Axel squeezed some of the lubricant across several of his fingers and then rubbed at Roxas' entrance before sinking a finger inside of him to the knuckle. Roxas let out a keening cry and his eyes rolled as he gripped Axel's hair tightly. Axel hummed quietly around Roxas' cock, causing the vibrations to travel up and down the blonde's shaft. He started to move his hand and then entered another digit, and then another.

Roxas tried bucking down onto Axel's hand and Axel knew why. The redhead's fingers were mere millimetres away from Roxas' prostate but Axel decided that he wasn't just going to please the blonde straight away, not when Roxas had been so teasing recently.

He grinned and pulled his lips away from Roxas' member as he continued to thrust his hand shallowly into the blonde and Roxas writhed and whimpered, then he growled, growing frustrated with Axel's ministrations.

He leaned forward and gripped Axel's wrist tightly, glaring at the redhead and trying to control his breathing whilst mustering up the best glare he could manage at the time. Axel just looked up at him and smiled mischievously.

"Axel. If you don't get to the good stuff soon, I'm leaving." Axel chuckled and slowly withdrew his fingers.

"So only you're allowed to get away with teasing then huh?" Roxas nodded his head as he rested his hands on Axel's shoulders and pulled the redhead down onto him, lying back on the bed and leaning up to kiss Axel passionately. Axel moaned softly and Roxas reached for the lube, squeezing more into his hand and then reaching down and rubbing it over Axel's hard cock. Axel groaned and bit down gently on Roxas' shoulder, making Roxas cry out loudly in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Axel moved closer to the blonde, batting his hand away and cupped Roxas' face as he kissed him deeply.

"Wait I…" Axel stopped and looked at the blonde questioningly for a moment. Roxas shook his head.

"Never mind, come on already." Axel just rolled his eyes but didn't shy away from giving Roxas what he wanted. He needed this desperately and wasn't going to stop now.

Roxas wrapped his legs around Axel's waist as Axel buried himself halfway into the blonde's tight heat and they both groaned simultaneously. Roxas rolled his hips to Axel, taking him in completely and Axel moaned softly and started thrusting into the blonde softly at first and then gradually becoming rougher as the blonde begged for more and more.

Roxas gripped at Axel's back when the redhead gave a particularly hard thrust, hitting his prostate and let out a primal scream, neck tilting back and eyes rolling. Axel didn't miss a beat and continued to hammer the spot inside of Roxas, fingers holding too tightly onto the blonde's hips as he used them to his advantage, angling his thrusts and being able to pound even harder into the blonde boy beneath him.

Roxas pulled Axel closer to him with his legs every time Axel thrust into him, making it twice as rough on him and arching his own hips upwards to add to the sensation. Axel couldn't believe that this was happening. His mind had been plagued with the blonde for a good couple of weeks now and even though he hardly knew him, he was just too damn sexy to resist. But nothing he ever imagined or dreamt of could compare to this, this was surreal and it was breathtaking.

"Axel! Ah yes… mmm Axel!!" Roxas continued to pant and moan and the sounds just made Axel go crazy. Axel leaned down and pressed his lips against Roxas as he continued to quicken his pace, silencing the blonde. Roxas gasped softly and then dragged his nails down Axel's back, making the redhead release his own string of cries and groans of sheer ecstasy. Roxas lifted his head and latched his lips onto Axel's neck, suckling fiercely and scratching the nape of Axel's neck while his other hand clung to the redhead's back, occasionally sliding to his chest.

Axel had never felt anything like it. Sure he had slept with men before but this was something on a completely different scale. This was fucking so, so good! Roxas moved his lips to Axel's ear and when Axel gave another hard thrust, he gasped and moaned erotically in the redhead's ear.

"Ah Axel yes! Yes there, oh Axel harder, harder. Mm!" the sounds drove Axel crazy and he lifted a hand and wrapped it around the blonde's dripping member, pumping him in perfect unison with his thrusts and Roxas threw his head back and groaned loudly,

"Ah fuck Axel! Axel!!" Axel licked his lips and groaned loudly as he felt his own release building up and began moving quicker, in and out of the blonde with force and speed. Roxas tangled his fingers in Axel's hair and pulled viciously. Axel hissed slightly but didn't stop his actions. _Jesus Roxas is rough in bed!_

The one last scream of the redhead's name, Roxas came and Axel groaned loudly, smashing his lips against Roxas' as he shattered into his own orgasm, continuing to thrust slowly a few times until he had rode out his orgasm to the fullest and then he pulled away from Roxas slowly, still inside the blonde. He looked at his young lover and took him in for a moment.

They were both covered in a thin layer of sweat and Roxas' face was flushed and he was breathing heavily, chest rising and falling softly as he tried to steady his breathing. His eyes were closed and then they slid open, turning his head to look at Axel and he gave a soft smile before holding out his arms to the redhead. Axel smiled and slowly pulled out of the blonde and leaned forward, resting his head on Roxas' chest. Roxas dropped his arms around Axel's shoulders and stroked his back and head softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They lay like that for a few moments and then Axel moved and lay beside Roxas; letting the blonde rest his head on his chest and holding him close as his fingers drew shapes on Roxas' arm.

Roxas let out a small sigh.

"I wish I could stay here tonight." He whispered and Axel gave a sad smile as he remembered that they quite literally came from completely different worlds. Roxas wouldn't be able to stay with him tonight and the thought saddened the redhead.

"Me too." Roxas smiled up at the redhead, eyes sparkling slightly.

"You know you could always come back to mine." He teased and Axel smiled and rolled his eyes, pressing his lips to the blonde's forehead and Roxas sighed softly again.

"Nah, I'd miss my folks to much… don't you miss your parents Rox?" Roxas squirmed a little and then lay on his back and looked up at the ceiling, arm to his forehead in thought.

"I dunno. I guess at first it was hard. I didn't have anyone to tell me what would happen and it was a shock but I was having too much fun to really care until about three years later. In all honesty, my parents probably didn't even realise I was missing. They were always too wrapped up in work or something to really take any notice of me. You see this?" Roxas lifted his wrist and pointed to a scar across the main artery. Axel nodded his head silently.

"Suicide attempt. I was in the living room and my parents were in the adjoining dining room. Wanna know how long it took them to discover that something was wrong?" Axel remained silent, urging the blonde to continue and he did.

"Four hours. How the hell did they not notice that I was sitting on the sofa, bleeding to death and unconscious? And when I woke up in the hospital bed, the lovely nurse told me that my parents hadn't been able to come with me in the ambulance because they had been called into work." Axel felt a twinge of guilt and felt awful for the blonde.

"So seriously, I doubt that they really noticed or cared that much, just one less thing for them to worry about and come between them and their work. You know what's really sad, I can't even remember going on holiday with them, or the last time they actually hugged me or told me they cared for me… I can't even remember the last time they gave me a kiss goodnight or tucked me in. And then when I was thirteen things got even worse…" Axel frowned slightly.

"How so?" Roxas licked his lips and swallowed, slightly nervous.

"My uncle, on my dad's side used to come round when I was going off the rails… you know that when teenagers don't get enough attention they pine for it and do crazy stuff to get it? Well I did that and in the end I couldn't be trusted in the house on my own while my parents were at work. My uncle used to come and look after me and he was a sicko. He used to touch me up and stuff and basically abused me for a good few years… that's the main reason I ran away." Axel couldn't believe what he was hearing and he frowned a little.

"Are you serious?" he asked in a scrutinising way. Roxas looked at him and smiled a little.

"Why else would I have a phobia of being on bottom huh?" Axel felt terrible then and went to say something but Roxas waved off any comment he was about to say.

"It's OK Axel. If I was that freaked out I wouldn't have let you OK?" Axel just slowly nodded his head.

"I'm starting to understand why you ran away." Roxas scoffed a little.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg. Maybe another night I'll tell you a bit more. You never know one day you might know everything about me." Roxas teased and Axel leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"Do you ever regret leaving and not trying to sort things out properly?" he asked softly, fingers stroking Roxas' arm affectionately.

Roxas thought for a moment and smiled, shaking his head.

"No. If that would have happened I wouldn't have met you would I? Either that or I'd be a what, eighty year old granddad!" Roxas and Axel chuckled together and Axel kissed Roxas' forehead before Roxas pulled away and slipped out of bed, reaching for his clothes and slipping them on, Axel admired the small circle bruises on Roxas' hips from his tight grip earlier and another hickey on his neck.

"I better get going, the sun's due up in about an hour." Axel nodded his head slowly and watched the blonde get himself dressed and sort out his appearance. Sadness crept into Axel as he watched the blonde. No matter how much he liked the blonde, it saddened him to think that they could never be anything more than just fuck buddies. Roxas and Axel could never truly be together and do all the things Axel would like to do with him. Go out and meet his friends, meet his family, go out to the movies… even stay overnight with each other.

Roxas looked over to Axel and sighed, clearly just as sad about having to go as Axel was. Axel gave a small smile and Roxas walked towards him, leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. Axel had to bite back the urge to grab him again and make him stay the night as they kissed. It all felt so final, like they would never see each other again. Roxas pulled away and winked playfully.

"See you soon, Axel." He whispered and Axel could detect the lie in his voice. He bit his lip and shook his head.

"No you won't, but OK." Roxas frowned slightly and shook his head.

"Hey, I don't lie OK? I said the same thing last time and I came back didn't I? Promise." Axel smiled and rolled his eyes and the blonde pulled away and gave Axel one last look before slipping under the bed and disappearing. Axel lay in his bed and sighed, trying to make sense of everything that had happened recently but just couldn't. In the end, sleep took over and he drifted into a deep slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel didn't see the blonde again after that night and to make matters worse, the dreams had stopped too. No matter how much Axel thought about the blonde boy, or how much he forced himself to try and dream about him it didn't happen, not even a glimpse, not even a colour to represent him… nothing.

Axel had woken up the next day and felt great and terrible at the same time, and not even he thought it was possible. He had moped around all day without much to do and when school came around on Monday, he was more than depressed.

Demyx noticed the hickey on his neck and Axel had to make up some bullshit excuse as to what had happened, knowing full well that Demyx wouldn't buy the whole 'This guy came out from under my bed and we had amazing sex' story.

He told Demyx that he had met him at a club over the weekend and then had continued to talk about Roxas for the next couple of hours. Demyx cocked an eyebrow when Axel appeared to be finished.

"Wow you really like him don't you?" Axel nodded his head, not caring if it ruined his reputation to say it. He did like Roxas, and he missed him greatly. But he knew that this was going to happen when it happened. Yet he still wouldn't want to go back and change a thing of what happened between them.

"It's complicated though, he lives far away and he's a couple of years younger than us. But he's still a great guy." Demyx smiled sadly and could sense the sadness in his friend's words. He decided not to press the matter unless Axel brought it up.

Axel's irritableness seemed to have dissipated and was instead replaced by sadness and quietness. Well at first anyway…

That was three months ago now, and Axel had finally come to terms with everything that had gone on. He wasn't dreaming of him, and he hadn't heard him around the bedroom lately. Axel was over it, he was back to his loud and flamboyant self. He still thought about Roxas every now and then, but instead of sadness filling his body, a small smile and chuckle escaped his lips as he remembered the fun times they had shared. Everything from nearly killing him with a baseball bat, to the amazing mind blowing sex they had had.

Axel was in the process of finally leaving school and heading to college. He had sat his tests and now all he had to do was wait for his results and then go back to college in September, which meant he had four whole months to do nothing. His parents had told him as long as he had a job while he was in college to pay for his course and start supporting himself, then he wouldn't need to get a job over the summer break, and Axel was more than happy about that.

He was throwing a party on no particular Friday night, his parents were away for a long weekend and he had the place to himself and in his eyes, that was as good a reason as any to throw a party. So far there was Demyx, Zexion, Riku, Leon, Sora and Cloud. Axel didn't do wild parties… well, he did but not at his house, he knew that the place would end up trashed.

They all sat together and had a few drinks and played on the game station that Axel had finally unplugged and dragged down form his room. It was still light outside, being summer and all and was quite warm outside. It didn't take long however for a knock at the door to stop everyone dead in their tracks. Everyone stopped and looked at each other in turn.

"Are we expecting anyone else?" Riku asked as he tried to ignore Sora's advances. Axel thought for a moment and Demyx shook his head.

"Just ignore it." Sora suddenly stopped sucking on Riku's neck and hit his boyfriends arm.

"What if someone called the police?" he asked worriedly and Riku chuckled.

"We're not being that loud Sora." He replied, stroking Sora's cheek softly. Sora just shrugged and then jumped when there was another knock at the door. Cloud sighed and stood up.

"I'll get it." He said as he walked out to the hallway. Everyone started talking and laughing about who or what it could be.

"A policeman!"

"Lost kid!"

"Murderer!"

"Stripper!" everyone erupted into fits of laughter and then Cloud entered the room again, standing in the doorway and looking at Axel.

"Hey Axel it's for you." And he headed into the room, holding the door open. Everyone silenced and Axel watched carefully. His heart literally stopped beating and his jaw dropped eyes wide when he saw blonde hair, small frame, and beautiful blue eyes. Roxas.

Roxas looked straight at Axel with a smile on his face and licked his lips slightly. Axel frowned a little and smiled.

"Roxas?" he asked, not really sure he was seeing things properly. Roxas chuckled.

"It's good to know you haven't forgotten my name Axel." Axel smiled a little and then he realised something. _Why isn't he a big pile of whatever?_ Roxas seemed to read his mind because he scratched his head awkwardly for a moment.

"Yeah erm… you know that er _condition_ I told you about?" Axel nodded his head and Roxas chuckled.

"Well apparently there's a cure. And I thought to myself, hey you know who I haven't seen for a while… Axel. So here I am." Axel was stunned. _Roxas is really here? In daylight? What the fuck!!!??_

Axel stood up then and Roxas got the hint straight away, walking out of the living room, into the hallway. Axel told his friends to carry on partying and that he would be back in a bit before he took Roxas out the front to talk to him in quiet. There was an awkward silence for a moment before Axel spoke.

"You look well Roxas." Roxas smiled and licked his lips.

"As always, come on did you really expect that to change?" silence. Roxas sighed, realising that now wasn't the time for jokes.

"Look Axel, I know I haven't been to see you in three months, but the reason was I was trying to figure out more about this cure. I had to go through hell and back for the powers that be to agree to resetting my fucking clock or whatever. It was hard and I just… wanted to surprise you." Axel smiled and folded his arms.

"Well you certainly did that Roxas." Roxas chuckled before Axel spoke again.

"I didn't think I was ever going to see you again." He admitted and Roxas smiled and shook his head.

"I promised didn't I? It just took a little longer than I would have liked, that's all. But I'm here now, better late than never right?" Axel nodded, smile on his face. Roxas sighed and shook his head.

"Look Axel. When I first saw you, there was something that I was just drawn to. And the more I got to know you, the more I liked you. But I realised that we couldn't be more than quickies in the night and I couldn't stand that thought. I like you and I want to… I don't know." Axel smiled a little and cocked an eyebrow. _Is he saying what I think he's saying? Or at least trying to say?_

"So you got 'cured' for me? To be with me?" Axel asked and Roxas nodded his head.

"If you want me anyway." Axel scoffed and Roxas frowned. Axel licked his lips.

"Do you really need to ask? Come on Roxas you know I'm crazy about you. C'mere." Axel held out his hands to Roxas and Roxas took the invite and went to Axel. They embraced each other tightly and then pulled away, only to kiss each other and Axel felt fireworks go off in his head. The kiss was sensual and romantic and Axel thought it was possibly the sweetest kiss that he had ever had.

"Did you really think I'd tell you to piss off?" he asked, his nose brushing across Roxas'. Roxas chuckled a little.

"I thought you'd be pissed at me for not explaining things and wouldn't wanna hear what I had to say. But I'm glad you said yes because otherwise I would have been very fucking pissed off." Axel laughed and Roxas smiled and kissed him again.

They entered the house again and Roxas and Axel stood in the living room. Everyone silenced when they noticed that they were back and waited for someone to talk.

"Everyone, this is Roxas. Erm, he's…" he trailed off not really knowing how to explain things to them. Roxas looked at him and shook his head, smiling slightly.

"You're shit you know that? I'm his boyfriend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel groaned as the sunlight poured in through his bedroom window and blinded him. He turned his head and looked at the alarm clock by the side of his bed and groaned louder. _What an unearthly hour for a Saturday morning. Stupid Roxas and his fetish for opening curtains…_

Speaking of the blonde, Axel turned his head and noticed that Roxas was still asleep beside him, head tucked under Axel's arm and sleeping soundly. Axel thought for a moment. _Oh yeah, I forgot to close them last night… whoops. _

Axel smiled and moved towards Roxas, wrapping his arms around the blonde and pulling him closer to him, kissing the top of his head softly. Roxas wiggled a little and wrapped his arms around Axel, resting his hand on his waist and then he sighed and opened his eyes.

Axel still couldn't get over how mesmerising his eyes were. After one and a half years of dating and then a further one year of being married, his husband's eyes still had the same effect on him. He could gaze into them for hours. Roxas smiled and closed his eyes.

"Hey." He whispered softly, his voice dry form sleep and he was still groggy. Axel smiled and started to run his fingers through Roxas' blonde locks.

"Hey." He replied, pressing his lips to Roxas' forehead. Roxas hummed contently and then his eyes snapped open and he bolted upright.

"What time is it?" he asked and Axel cocked an eyebrow and looked at the blonde sceptically.

"Erm, ten forty… why?" Roxas jumped and then threw the covers off him, sitting on the end of the bed and reaching for his black work trousers.

"Shit! I was meant to be in work over half an hour ago! Damn it!" Axel rolled his eyes and sighed before he sat up and shuffled over to the blonde.

"Yeah but you were sleeping and looked so damn cute." Roxas growled at the 'cute' part. Axel had come to realise that was one thing Roxas hated; being called cute. Axel kissed Roxas' shoulder lovingly and Roxas shook his head.

"I don't care! I was meant to be in work… damn it I am so fucked!" Axel smiled against Roxas' skin and licked his lips softly.

"Is that a hint?" Roxas stopped and turned to look at his husband, a smile on his face but his eyes showing that he was unimpressed.

"No! That's me telling my future if I don't get my ass to work?" Axel smiled and slipped his hands around Roxas' waist, nuzzling into his neck and kissing it softly.

"Can't you leave your ass here? Please?" Roxas chuckled and shook his head.

"It's not going to work this time Axel. My boss was pissed off enough last time I called in and said I was sick." Axel just hummed and then took Roxas' earlobe into his mouth and nibbled gently.

"Yeah but that was like, two weeks ago now, he wont remember. Come on baby I have hardly seen you all week…" he whined, putting on his best pleading voice possible and Roxas chuckled and wiggled a little under Axel's affection.

"No Axel I can't. And what do you mean you've hardly seen me, you've seen me every night and every day I've had off this week! Just because someone has to work." Axel winced and growled.

"Ooh, bitchy Roxas. Someone needs more sleep, they're getting all catty." Axel teased and Roxas rolled his eyes and tried to pry the redhead from him.

"No, someone needs to get to work." He replied. Roxas stood up and reached for his shirt but before he had chance to do anything, Axel grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back on the bed, kissing his neck and any other body part he could easily access and causing his husband to writhe and sigh softly against his body. Axel looked down at Roxas.

"Please Roxas… just one more day…" he begged, kissing the blonde's lips softly.

"Axel I can't…" but he was cut off by another passionate kiss. Axel was really pulling out all the tricks now, trying his utmost to make Roxas stay with him for the day. He continued to kiss lightly all over Roxas' chest and shoulders as he spoke to him.

"We could go out somewhere… maybe grab a movie; and definitely grab something to eat." He slipped his hand down Roxas' work trousers and making the blonde gasp slightly from the unsuspecting contact.

"Or, you know… we could stay here." Axel said as he leaned forward and kissed Roxas' temple. He continued his ministrations for a moment before he stopped. Roxas glared at him and then smiled and shook his head, stroking the back of Axel's head.

"Well I guess one day wont hurt…" he said in defeat and Axel smiled wickedly before leaning down and kissing the blonde. Roxas smiled to himself, he really had every intention of going to work today, but when Axel started to beg and tease him the way he did he just couldn't say no. If Axel had have let him go, then maybe he would have gone… but Axel was so persistent and so persuasive. This was how things went frequently and sometimes Roxas would have no real intention of going to work but would put up a decent fight just to make Axel beg. He was so irresistible when he begged, and he knew it and used the fact to the best of his advantage.

Axel looked at Roxas and smiled before licking his lips.

"So movie and food?" Roxas thought about it for a moment and then hummed.

"Hmmm, how about sex, movie, food and then sex?" Axel nodded.

"Not arguing here…" he replied, kissing Roxas' neck softly.

"You never do." Roxas chuckled and Axel laughed a little and looked at Roxas. The blonde smiled affectionately and stroked Axel's face.

"I love you." He said and Axel smiled and kissed his husbands forehead.

"I love you too Roxie."

THE END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: **I wasn't going to add in the last two chapters, I was just going to leave it... but im a sucker for happy endings XD

Anyway I was thinking if anyone maybe wants to I don't know maybe carry this on to a double-shot or something like that then feel free. Just email me and let me know what you wanna do and whatever because I'd like to read your ideas :-)

Anyway, I hope you liked it. I really suck at oneshots… they're always too long and I could have carried on with this for weeks but made myself stop.

Review and let me know what you thought!!!

Loves and stuff!


End file.
